daftpunkfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Da Funk
«'Da Funk'» es la cuarta canción, hecha por Daft Punk, del álbum Homework. Fue lanzado inicialmente como un sencillo en 1995 bajo la licencia de Soma Quality Records y otra vez en 1996 bajo la licencia de Virgin Records. El sencillo incluye un lado BJames, Martin. French Connections: From Discotheque to Discovery. Londres, Reino Unido: Sanctuary Publishing Ltd., 2003. pg 273. ( ) con la canción «Musique», la cual apareció después en el álbum Musique Vol. 1 1993-2005. «Da Funk» y el video musical dirigida por Spike Jonze se consideran clásicos de la música house de la década de los 1990.Pitchfork Top 200 Tracks of the 90s En septiembre de 2010 Pitchfork Media incluyó la canción en el número 18 en sus "Top 200 canciones de los años 90" (Top 200 Tracks of the 90s). Antecedentes «Da Funk» fue lanzado inicialmente como un sencillo de 12" en 1995 bajo la licencia de Soma Quality Records, figurando como lado B la canción «Rollin' & Scratchin'». La impresión fue limitada a 2 000 copias y fue «virtualmente ignorada» según un ejemplar de la revista Muzik de esa fecha. El sencillo obtuvo un empujón de popularidad cuando The Chemical Brothers incorporó la pista en sus conciertos. Subsecuentemente la canción del dúo «Life Is Sweet» fue remixada por Daft Punk para el lanzamiento de un sencillo en agosto de 1995.Bush, C. (1997), Frog Rock, , IPC Magazines Ltd, Londres, ejemplar nº 21, febrero de 1997. «Da Funk» llegó a vender 30 000 copias en 1997. Daft Punk luego firmó con Virgin Records a finales de 1996 luego de una guerra de ofertas entre varias discográficas. «Da Funk» fue relanzada por Virgin siendo el lado B la pista «Musique», una pista que luego apareció en el álbum Musique Vol. 1 1993-2005. El álbum de estudio del dúo Homework incluye a «Da Funk» así como un extracto reproducido al revés titulado «Funk Ad». Daft Punk expresó que quisieron hacer al álbum balanceado distribuyendo las pistas de manera pareja entre las cuatro caras de vinilos.Warner, Jennifer. "Interview with Daft Punk". p. 3. . . Consultado el 19 de enero de 2015. Composición En una entrevista con Frederik Strage para la revista sueca Pop #23, Thomas Bangalter reveló que «Da Funk» se realizó luego de escuchar G-funk de la costa occidental de EE.UU. durante semanas: y , que la melodía recuerda a Giorgio Moroder, y que los sintetizadores suenan como electro y miles de otras comparaciones. Nadie está de acuerdo con nosotros que suena como hip-hop.Strage, Fredrik. Daft Punk drömmer om Amerika. Pop (Estocolmo). - Estocolmo, Suecia: Bonniers specialtidningsförlag, 1997, pág. 85 (ISSN 1103-8578).}} Bangalter recordó que el bombo fue usado previamente en su pista «Alive», y que decidieron usarla una segunda vez. El que aparece prominentemente en «Da Funk» fue originalmente el sonido de una sirena, pero fue cambiado para reflejar la estética del «gangsta rap» que estaban tratando de conseguir. La línea de bajo fue generada con una unidad Roland TB-303 que Bangalter compró en 1993. Él dijo que había creado varios patrones con el 303 de antemano: «Cuando buscábamos una línea de bajo, escuchamos algunas de de las que ya había programado y tomamos la que encajó mejor.» Muestrea *"Bounce, Rock, Skate, Roll" de Vaughan Mason and Crew,Who Sampled "Da Funk" by Daft Punk. Consultado el 27 de junio de 2013., sin acreditar. *"I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little More, Baby" de Barry White,Who Sampled "Da Funk" by Daft Punk. Consultado el 19 de enero de 2015. sin acreditar. Vídeo musical El vídeo musical fue dirigido por Spike Jonze y titulado Big City Nights. Se centra en el personaje de Charles (Toby Maxwell), un perro antropomorfo con un yeso en la pierna, una muleta y vestido con ropa urbana. Charles, que ha vivido en Nueva York por sólo un mes, se muestra caminando con un estéreo portátil que está reproduciendo «Da Funk» a volumen alto. Su tipo de caminar es burlada por un par de niños. Él es rechazado cuando intenta participar en una encuesta pública. Su estéreo molesta a un vendedor de libros en la acera de la que Charles compra una novela de bolsillo titulada Big City Nights. Charles conoce a una mujer llamada Beatrice (Catherine Kellner), que una vez fue su vecina durante su infancia. Se ponen de acuerdo para ir a cenar a su casa, viajando a través de un autobús. Beatrice sube al autobús, pero Charles se sobresalta al ver un letrero que dice «No radios». Como él no es capaz de apagar su estéreo (que anteriormente se indica que tiene roto/perdido el botón que falta) de mala gana se queda en la parada de autobús, mientras el autobús se marcha con Beatrice. Aunque el vídeo ha elaborado varias interpretaciones, Thomas Bangalter ha declarado: Vídeo de «Fresh» Charles volvería en el vídeo musical para la canción de Daft Punk «Fresh», que es también del álbum Homework. En este vídeo él es un actor grabando escenas para una película en la playa. Cuando la sesión del día se termina, discute algunas técnicas con el director y luego se encuentra con Beatrice; que, aparentemente son novio y novia. Los dos hacen planes para ir a un restaurante a cenar. Charles entra a el convertible rojo de Beatrice y conducen hacia el atardecer. El concepto de este vídeo es lo contrario de la historia de «Da Funk». «Fresh» fue dirigido por Daft Punk; Jonze hace una aparición como el director de la película de Charles. De acuerdo con el audio comentario de D.A.F.T., Daft Punk quería que Charles volviera en un entorno feliz, para animar a los aficionados que lo vieron en una situación deprimente en el vídeo de «Da Funk». Recepción La distinguida revista de club francesa Coda nombró la canción número uno con el 33% de los votos. En septiembre de 2010 Pitchfork Media incluyó la canción en el puesto 18 en sus "Top 200 canciones de los años 90" (Top 200 Tracks of the 90s). Referencias en la cultura general La canción aparece en los videojuegos Top Spin 4 y Just Dance. Referencias Enlaces externos *Da Funk en en:Da Funk Categoría:D Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Musique Vol. 1 1993-2005 Categoría:Homework